The Dump of Inconspicuous Stories
by Red R
Summary: A mish-mash of stories comes together to form . . . TDIS! Read, review, like, follow, do whatever. These are all unfinished/scrapped works that are being left for any viewers entertainment. None of it will include: sexual content - explicit content - excessive use of language. Rated: T
1. Introdialoogle

**DISCLAIMER [EFFECTIVE ON ALL CHAPTERS}: Since I don't feel like writing all the bo-shizzle, I'm just going to say that I don't own any of the content within this collection. They are all for fun and nothing more.**

What happens when you get a bunch of failed/dropped projects from an author and put them into a single collection!?

You get this.

Yay.


	2. Make a Swordsman of You

First item on the menu?

A Mulan spin-off where the protagonist goes through a bunch of training for no apparent reason.

* * *

Recommended Song: The one in Mulan where the dude is making men.

* * *

 **Unforeseen: What Lies Behind the Eons = Chapter 26 – Make a Swordman of You**

Don't start. Yes, I read the title. Yes, I know what's about to happen. . . . And yes, the author really went to this extent to do this.

. . .

I groaned in pain, lumping back to my rear and laying across the ground, as I hit the ground pretty hard.

How the hell would anyone be able to climb a fucking fifty-foot pole to the top and get a stupid sword without climbing equipment!?

 _N_ is fucking crazy, for all I know.

Herolled his eyes, walking behind me with a disappointed look on his face. "We've got a long way to go . . ." he would mutter.

This guy had stopped in place and handled two objects, before tossing one over to me. I caught it in a fumble, before looking at him with a frown. They were swords—sharp and all—not bokkens like I would expect.

" **Let's get down to business."**

 _Oh, God, no._

 _N_ twisted his sword over to bring his fingertips up to the edge of the blade, holding it eye-level.

 **"To make you . . . stronger."**

 _I bet the author is already regretting this._

 **"Is this what was promised?"**

Singing and all, he stepped up close to me with a glare.

 **"Or should we wait . . . longer?"**

 _Oh, what the hell._

. . .

Now, we were sparring. Aside from the seven or so bruises I had, I'm pretty sure I was fine.

Yet, _N_ added another with a blow to the arm. I stumbled back whilst gripping that wooden pole—bokken, I wonder how much I'll need to explain stuff—tighter.

 **"You're the saddest man I ever trained."**

I know I'm out of shape, but . . . c'mon.

 **"But you can bet—before we're through."**

He took my in-hand bokken and snatched it, before dropping it to my side.

 **"Mister I'll . . ."**

 _N_ lifted me up by the collar, as much as to have my jacket dangle off the ground.

 **"Make a swords- . . . man of you. . . ."**

He'd then let go and let me fall to the floor.

. . .

Things were just getting ridiculous, now.

 _N_ was kicking up small fruits from some board, before pinning them to a tree in front of us with his conduit powers. I didn't even know mist could hold something in such a way that it would stick to objects.

Green-hair over here would then turn towards me.

 **"No more room for error."**

I looked back over, before doing the same thing and kicking up the small fruit-like thing into the air. What would follow would be an in-hand icicle, one which I would throw towards the thing.

 **"For the time . . . has come."**

Not only would I miss the fruit, but the icicle would impact the tree and break on contact.

 _N_ leaned in close to me, a halved set of eyes pressed down onto me . . . in disappointment.

. . .

I held a small rock in hand, ready to throw at the anticipating _N_ that stood in front of me. He was holding a bokken—but along with that, there was a bucket of water on his head.

And he wanted me to throw as many as I could, as fast as possible?

" **Once you find your swordsman."**

At that, I threw a good four or five of these things within a single second.

Yet, they were all deflected in what seemed to be a single movement . . . with the one side of that bokken. That bucket didn't spill one drop of water, either.

. . . And here I stood, now in _N_ 's previous spot. He stood in a quiet and judgmental fashion, a small grin on his mouth.

Oh, yeah, and don't forget the bucket.

 **"We will rid . . . those scum!"**

In a mere second, he threw ten or more of these fucking rocks!

Not expecting the number of projectiles, I flinched as multiple flew right by me. The bucket atop me flipped over and drowned out my clothing with water, before covering my head.

" **You're spineless, pale, pathetic one."**

What did you want me to do!? I just swung blindly, and I think I hit one rock back.

 **"And you haven't got a clue . . ."**

When I lifted this bucket off my head, all I saw was _N_ in front of me with a disappointed look on his face.

 **"Somehow I'll . . ."**

The glare was at it again, staring me down in all of its disappointment.

 **"Make a swords- . . . man of you!"**

. . .

 **"He's never gonna' get past that."**

Apparently, _N_ was quite the collector of fast-firing, arrow-kinds of things. And they were on fire.

He also decided to invite a decent portion of people to watch me do this.

 **"Is he the legend to-be?"**

I'd love to elaborate how spectacular it looked, but I was running through this shit.

 **"Boy, I wouldn't like to be anywhere near him. . . ."**

I was just getting through this, having these things cut by me time and time over. If I were to try and tell you how they were just cutting me and not actually hitting me, I'd fail.

 **"This guy's got him scared to death!"**

Of course, I left my jacket behind. I'm not going to get that ruined!

 **"I hope he doesn't screw me. . . ."**

Out of all things for me to do, I tripped.

 **"Now I'm going to lose all of my limbs!"**

. . .

 _ **"The swords-man."**_

Here we were, sparring again. Barry, Ghetsis, Benjamin, and other people had decided to stick around and watch me train.

 **"You must learn and fight for honor."**

Which really didn't help—at all.

 _ **"The swords-man."**_

 _N_ took a strike at me, which I blocked off whilst stumbling about.

 **"Bring down your enemies; pull them a-strewn."**

Spinning over, he swung at my leg, which caused me to lose footing and crash into the ground.

 _ **"The swords-man."**_

 _That fucking hurt._

 **"With all the power of a le-gend-ary."**

 _N_ was disappointed, as it had been for the past few months. His glare showed it, too.

 **"As we ride beneath the light of the moon!"**

The crowd of people only stared—no laughing sounded over.

. . .

 **"They are coming for us!"**

Being as out-of-shape as I was— _still_ —I was struggling to lug these two pots attached to a stick on my shoulder. _N_ and I were climbing this mountain, both carrying these heavy-ass objects.

 **"And we must . . . survive!"**

Yet, I lost the strength to move, and fell down to the ground. The pole and pots kept intact, but I was on the ground in a panting, unfit mess.

 **"For we're on the border!"**

 _N_ came back around and picked up that heavy object, staring at me with that very glare.

 **"So we must stop . . . their lives!"**

He'd then run off some ways ahead of me.

. . .

Night time was above, stars dazzling the clear sky . . . while I was stumbling back to our training spot. After the fiasco with those darn weighted poles . . . I was just about out of energy.

 **"There's no way you'll get past this."**

 _N_ 's voice cracked over the silence, catching my attention.

 **"So pack up, go home; you're through."**

He roughly shoved that sword into me. It didn't make sense . . . but maybe this sword wasn't even Korinotsu. Maybe everything was just a big coincidence.

 **"How could I . . ."**

That wasn't what he believed. It was that he couldn't train me. . . .

 **"Make a swords- . . . man of you . . . ?"**

All of this work . . . and for nothing? This is what I amounted to? Four months, and yet, I'm still far from progress. . . .

I looked over to the bright, dazzling moon. It was huge, but what stood in front of it was what got my attention.

That fifty-foot pole was there, that sword still atop of it. . . .

. . .

I attempted to climb the coarse wood, but only made a few feet before slipping off and falling down to the ground yet again.

How was I supposed to do this?

Before long, though, my frown turned into a higher expression . . . as I stared down to my hands.

 _ **"The swords-man."**_

I dug my hand hard into the pole, before I used my ice-powers and froze the spot. I kept one hand free, but held the one there for climbing.

 **"You must learn and fight for honor."**

Progress was being made! With the same idea, I froze my hand into the side again, breaking the priorly frozen one and refreezing it.

 _ **"The swords-man."**_

I was getting higher and higher!

 **"Bring down your enemies; pull them a-strewn."**

I must've not noticed, but I was forming quite the crowd about. Dawn was peeking out, just as I was near the top. I slipped a bit, but I regained balance . . . as I wasn't losing this.

 _ **"The swords-man."**_

I struggled to lift myself, using both my arms to lift my tired and battered body.

 **"With all the power of a le-gend-ary."**

 _N_ began to walk out, probably wondering what all the noise was. In front of him landed a sword—the one from the top of this pole.

 **"As we ride beneath the light of the moon!"**

Atop the pole, I sat with a tiny smirk.

. . .

Three consecutive fruits hit the tree and were pinned down by three icicles.

 **"You must learn and fight for honor!"**

. . .

 _ **"The swords-man!"**_

I was now ahead of _N_ , running with the pots hanging down from this pole. He was certainly some-ways behind.

 **"Bring down your enemies; pull them a-strewn."**

He snickered, the sound of his breath turning somewhat apparent. I didn't sweat a drop, though.

. . .

 _ **"The swords-man!"**_

Sparring yet again, _N_ tried to pull a swing at me. I blocked it, before twisting over and hitting him in the side.

 **"With all the power of a le-gend-ary!"**

I actually hit him so hard that he fell off to his side. Shuffling over, I found for him to be all right . . . and not just that, but holding a grin.

. . .

There I stood, in front of an entire crowd. I think every single member of Blades was here.

Being vertical in comparison to the group, _N_ and me were in front of each other.

He took a knee, before handing me over Korinotsu—like he had two months ago. But he wasn't telling me to go home—not this time.

I looked to the mass of people, all of them watching intently and quietly.

My body moved over to face towards them all, before I took my hand up—the sword held before every single Blade present.

 **"As we ride beneath the light of the moon!"**


End file.
